The present invention relates to a multiple pocket, expandable envelope, a blank for forming a multiple pocket, expandable envelope, and a method of forming a multiple pocket, expandable envelope from a blank. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of a planar, unitary blank for forming a multiple pocket, expandable envelope which may be folded simply and inexpensively in a one-pass, right angle gluing and folding operation.
In constructing envelopes or folders, it is often necessary to provide a plurality of individual pockets or compartments for separating the contents of the envelope. Additionally, the envelope must be capable of being shipped and stored in a flat, collapsed configuration to use shipping and storage space efficiently, and then expanded to receive varying amounts of contents, e.g. sheets of paper.
Conventional multiple pocket envelopes or folders are formed from a plurality of components which are automatically and manually assembled. The forming of such envelopes from a plurality of components is difficult and expensive, involving both manual steps and complex machinery.
To form multiple pocket, expandable envelopes simply, inexpensively and efficiently, such envelopes must be formed from a planar, unitary blank which may be folded and glued in a one-pass, right angle gluing and folding operation. Such operation eliminates manual handling and permits the envelope to be manufactured on relatively simple, conventional folding and gluing apparatus.